


Bee without a sting

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (Past) Decepticon Bumblebee, Angst, Decepticon Bumblebee, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bumblebee get his ass mentally handed to him, there's technical implications to trans Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: After unintentionally sharing a body with Megatron and being fed a few of the Decepticon's thoughts, the images of taking out his own voice box burns at Bumblebee's mind.
Kudos: 16





	Bee without a sting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know SHIT about Transformers except what I've seen from WFC, TFA, and the fuckin Michael Bay movies. I'm only half way through Prime so I ain't know shit. 
> 
> Also, this is a self comforting vent fic so it's kind of iffy about actually making sense bc I'm tired, smh

After years upon years of lacking a genuine voice, Bumblebee absolutely hates hearing it. It wasn’t that his voice was  _ bad, _ per se, even before his voicebox had been ripped out. It was an odd mix between Bulkhead and Airarchnid’s, making for a mix that had Raf stumped on a comparison but Optimus nodding along in agreement to. It wasn’t like the yellow bot would hear it daily, after all, but he would hear it nightly, during stasis when he would wake up with his spark pounding and flashes of memories that weren’t actually his own being there. 

The thing about having Megatron in his body as a vessel was that access to  _ everything _ was a two-way stream, just that connecting their minds together originally had been. It had meant, unfortunately for the little bot, that he’d seen not only flashes of Megatron, but flashes of his own self every single time the Decepticon managed to swindle his mind long enough to take a piece for his puzzle. It meant battles on loop, watching claws dig into his own throat to rip out the piece that helped carve him into who he was now, watching Energon spill endlessly, watching so many things that Bumblebee wishes he would never,  _ ever _ see, no matter the time or place. 

It’s always there, though, the claws that would bend metal, ripping away the protective plating on his throat as though it were nothing more than mesh, then ripping out the box violently, laughing as he left the bot into forced silence for so long, 

There aren’t many that know the full story behind the voicebox that’s been missing for so long, just a handful of Decepticons, as well as Optimus and Ratchet, who have known seen the Autobot had been a sparkling, seeking out help because he knew what Megatron was doing wasn’t what he wanted. He had been so much more than just a scout, instead a young Decepticon for a good portion of his life, training to fight and win no matter the cost. Bumblebee’s always wondered if the team has noticed, if they’ve seen the way he fights with no mercy, trained to even know how to take someone down without his guns. He refers them, though, prefers to stick to his sharp aim and not dirty up anything and everything. 

Bumblebee had been undercover, gathering information, an informative who became as trusted as Megatron could let anyone be around the con. The informative did what he could until he was caught, and the time he had been, he’d been made as an example for anyone thinking to double-cross the leader, forced into silence as if he were nothing more than a sparkling with issues. He was left for scrap, Energon staining him and his mind. Ratchet had been so quick to cover for the bot, saving his life thanks to the yellow bot missing a singular check-in, something that had never happened before. The informative was thankful to be alive, sure, but the plating he would see around everyone else’s throats and not his own was still far clearer than he ever wanted to let on. If anyone noticed, well, they never said anything about it. 

It leaves him awake now, though, feeling empty and honestly rather hurt. The memories are so clear for the bot who was once a seeker, memories on both his own part, as well as Megatron’s. Sure, some people would probably want a clip into both sides of the story, but every single time Bumblebee even considers it, he feels the ghost pains that grip at his throat, pushing their way into his mind and not settling. 

He has questions, wonders what would have happened if he had just talked. He knew what he had been getting into by trying to talk to the leader of the Autobots, of course. He knew the risks. 

But he was just a kid. How could he have known it would go so far? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about how the implications that Bee could have been a Decepticon in the past for TFP are astounding on my Discord server   
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> Also, tell me if I need to add any tags or anything, I don't know how the Transformers fandom fuckin works


End file.
